1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to demultiplexer circuits, and more particularly to an improved, low distortion balanced demultiplexer for FM stereophonic receivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional balanced type demultiplexer circuit to which an input signal is applied via a transistor circuit forming a constant current supplying source, the base bias potential of the transistor is chosen high enough to minimize the signal distortion caused by the use of the transistor with its inherent nonlinear characteristic. However, since the choice of the base bias potential is limited because of the available maximum d-c level of the demultiplexer circuit, it is difficult to obtain the desired minimum distortion.